Wiper systems such as are used, for example, in motor vehicles have the function of moving wiping blades over a window in order to clear the window of moisture and dirt. The wiping blades usually follow an oscillating movement in a circular segment. If the window is wet and if there are no foreign bodies on the window, only a relatively small drive torque has to be made available by the wiper system. However, occasionally there are obstacles located on the window, such as, for example, compressed snow at one end of the circular segment. In this case, the wiper system has to make available a large drive torque and the loading on the wiper system, which promotes wear, is high.
DE 101 44 985 A1 proposes limiting a drive torque, which is made available by the wiper system, as a function of a position of the wiping blades. As a result, load peaks can be limited and overloading of the wiper system can be avoided.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a controller for a windshield wiping device and a method for controlling a windshield wiping device which can reduce overloading of the windshield wiping device and therefore lengthen a service life of the windshield wiping device.